deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Super Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Little Mac vs Captain Falcon
In this match-up we have two fighters known for not holding their punches. In one corner we have a professional boxer, small but effective and in the other a racing legend, better known for his ornithological themed blow. When a fiery determination meets literal fire only one of these men can punch their way to victory; Little Mac: The Pint Sized fighter, who is determined to box his way to the very top of the world. vs Captain Falcon: F-Zero Pilot and Bounty Hunter, whose explosive punch has ascended him to memehood. Who is Deadliest Little Mac Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Two jabs, followed by either a single upwards jab or a series of rapid punches ending with a high knockback uppercut. Dash Attack: Does a swinging overhead punch Forward Tilt: Performs two powerful jabs. Up Tilt: Swipes his fist above his head. Down Tilt: Punches along the ground. Forward Smash: Steps forward and delivers a straight punch. Up Smash: Punches above himself with an overhead swing. Down Smash: Punches along the ground, both in front and behind himself. Neutral Aerial: Does a short jab angled downwards. Forward Aeriel: Does a swinging punch forward. Back Aerial: Does a swinging backhand punch behind himself Up Aerial: Does a sweeping punch upwards. Down Aerial: Punches downwards. Can meteor smash. Throws: Little Mac grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Punches the opponent forward. Turns around with the opponent and uppercuts them. Uppercuts the opponent into the air. Smashes the opponents head with both his fists. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Little_Mac_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Straight Lunge. Little Mac will begin to charge up straight punch before launching himself forward, damaging all enemies he connects with. The longer he charges the more powerful the punch and the further it will travel. Little Mac also has a Power Meter which is charged up every time he takes damage or does damage to an opponent and when the Power Meter is full his neutral special is replaced with a powerful unblockable uppercut which does massive damage and knockback. Side Special: Jolt Haymaker. Little Mac leaps forward and performs a downward hook at the end of his jump, meteor smashing anyone it connects with. Does medium damage and high knockback. Up Special: Rising Uppercut. Little Mac propels himself into the air, spinning in a corkscrew fashion, finishing off the move with an uppercut. Does minor damage and knockback. Down Special: Slip Counter. Little Mac moves his body backwards to avoid an opponents attack, countering with a punch, doing minor damage and stunning an opponent. Is a counter attack and if an opponent does not attack when he performs the move then he will be left momentarily unable to attack. The more powerful the attack countered the more powerful the counter attack will be. Final Smash: Giga Mac. Little Mac transforms into a gigantic version of himself, receiving a massive boost in both attack power and reach. He also becomes immune to knockback and does not flinched when attack but can still be damaged attacks. The transformation lasts about 10 seconds. Straight Lunge.jpg|Straight Lunge. Jolt Haymaker.JPG|Little Mac using Jolt Haymaker. Rising Uppercut.png|Rising Uppercut in use. Slip Counter.png|Slip Counter in use. Giga Mac.jpg|Giga Mac Captain Falcon Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Punches twice, then knee strikes the opponent. Alternatively, the first two punches can be followed by a series of punches, culminating in an underhand punch. Dash Attack: Rams an opponent with his shoulder. Forward Tilt: Does a roundhouse kick. Up Tilt: Does an axe kick. Down Tilt: Does a sweeping kick. Forward Smash: Steps back and lunges forward with a fiery elbow strike. Up Smash: Performs a spinning double hop-kick. Down Smash: Kicks forward and then kicks backwards. Neutral Aerial: Kicks frontwards twice. Forward Aeriel: Performs a knee strike with an electrical attack. Back Aerial: Does a quick backhand. Up Aerial: Performs a flip kick above himself. Down Aerial: Stomps downwards with both feet. Can meteor smash. Throws: Captain Falcon grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Punches the opponent in front of him. Throws the opponent behind himself and kicks them. Holds his opponent above him and strikes with his left hand. Flips the opponent and slams them into the ground Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Captain_Falcon_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Falcon Punch. Captain Falcon goes into a crouching position, drawing his arm back to generate a flaming around his arm. He then throws a powerful punch, shouting 'FALCON PAWNCH' which does massive damage and knockback to anyone foolish enough to get in it's way. Side Special: Raptor Boost. Captain Falcon dashes forward with his arm outstretched in front of himself. If he connects with an opponent then he will uppercut them into the air if he's on the ground, if he's airborne then it will meteor smash the opponent into the floor. Does medium damage and has medium knockback. Up Special: Falcon Dive. Captain Falcon leaps into the air and grabs an opponent, giving a cry of 'YES' and launching off them, damaging them with an fiery explosion. Does minor damage and knockback. Down Special: Falcon Kick. Captain Falcon gets onto one knee and launches himself forward, with his leg extended in front of himself in a fiery kick. Does medium damage and knockback . If the move is done in the air then the attack will travel downwards in a horizontal trajectory. Final Smash: Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon calls his vehicle the Blue Falcon which crashes across the stage in front of him, knocking anyone in it's path into the air. The opponent will then land on an F-Zero track dazed and unable to move while Captain Falcon bears down on them in the Blue Falcon, crashing into the opponent and launching them and sending anyone caught in it's path flying away. Falcon PAWNCH.jpg|FALCON PAWNCH. Raptor Boost.png|Raptor Boost in use. Falcon Dive.png|Falcon Dive. Falcon Kick.png|Falcon Kick. Blue Falcon.jpg|Blue Falcon in use. X Factors Strength: Little Mac=75/Captain Falcon=78 Little Mac has several powerful moves in his arsenal, including his incredibly powerful Power Metre Uppercut but for the most part his light weight and small stature mean that his standard attacks are quite weak, to enable him to combo more effectively. Captain Falcon backs up his powerful Special attacks with a heavier hitting set of standard moves and his larger size gives him more weight to throw behind his attacks. Speed: Little Mac=87/Captain Falcon=85 Both of these fighters are very fast, both in movement speed and in attack speed. They are the 3rd and 2nd fastest characters in dashing speed respectively and both also have some lightning fast neutral attacks which can combo well and wear down an opponent. Captain Falcon moves the fastest but Little Mac has the quicker attacks and his special moves are quicker to pull off so it gives him the edge here. Agility/Aerial Mobility: Little Mac=65/Captain Falcon=85 Little Mac is an odd case for this catagory. If this was simply based on ground agility then he would be in the high eighties, as his quick movement speeds and dodging allow him to manoeuvre around his opponents with precision. When it comes to aerial ability however Little Mac really suffers. He is abysmal in the air and his awful recovery and severely limited aerial attacks make him easy to juggle. Captain Falcon is agile both on the ground and in the air and showcases this in a more acrobatic way, with gymnastic kicks and attacks. Close Quarters Combat: Little Mac=88/Captain Falcon=88 Both of these guys are masters of close range combat especially as they have no ranged attacks at all. Little Mac adopts a standard boxing approach, weaving in and around his opponents with tricky footwork and making use of lightning fast punches and counter attacks to take down an opponent. Captain Falcon is an in your face fighter, using a combination of speed, agility and raw strength to keep his opponents on his toes and give him a variety of options. Both are effective and both fighters have perfected their styles and so I give call it even. Ranged Combat: Little Mac=0/Captain Falcon=0 Neither of these fighters have any ranged attacks. Brutality: Little Mac=55/Captain Falcon=55 Neither of these guys show any abnormally high levels of brutality. Little Mac is a boxer and therefore is not trying to use lethal force and as such is unlikely to go for the kill. Captain Falcon is a good guy and apart from ramming into opponents while racing he doesn't show any brutality when he fights. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to event of the century" The crowd cheers as the announcer speaks into the microphone. "We promised you a treat and boy have we delivered on that promise" he continues. "In the red corner, weighing in at 107 pounds, it's the WVBA champion of the world, the one, the only, Little Mac." The noise in the stadium rises to deafening levels as Little Mac hurries down the walkway, his hoodie pulled up over his head and Doc Louis behind him. He slides off the jumper as he reaches the ring and crawls under the ropes, sitting down on the stool as Doc Louis starts massaging his shoulders. "Ya got this one boy" he whispers to him as the announcer waits patiently for the crowd to quieten down enough for him to continue. "And in the blue corner we have the challenger, all the way from Port Town, weighing in at 170 pounds, it's the flaming raptor, Captain Falcon." The cheering is not quite as loud as it was for Mac but the enthusiasm is still evident as the bounty hunter enters the arena. He takes his time to bask in the glory of the crowd as he moves at a snail's pace, his hand cupped to his ear at regular intervals as the Mute City theme blasts out of the speakers. When he reaches the ring he turns to the crowd and salutes to them, leaping into the air with a back-flip and landing on the post. The crowd roars in appreciation and as he leaps onto the matt he turns and bows. "Don't let this fool get to you Mac," Doc Louis whispers encouragingly "he seems confident now but he just ain't got a clue about what he's getting himself into." Little Mac's stoic expression doesn't change as the announcer lifts his hand to silence the crowd. "Let's get ready to rumble" he shouts when the crowd have eventually quieted down. The two fighters walk to the center of the ring and bumps fists respectfully before returning to their own corner as the bell rings out. Mac is immediately out of the blocks with his hands raised, weaving around in an attempt to confuse his opponent. He throws a punch which is simply blocked by Captain Falcon but this is merely a cover for a second strike to his gut with Mac's preferred right hand, making him double over. Another punch rocks his head back and he stumbles away, with Mac advancing on him to give him no time to recover. He throws another couple of punches which connect but Captain Falcon has regained his composure and he tenses up the muscles in his gut to better absorb the blows. He then lunges forward with a shoulder barge which catches Mac of guard and lets loose a flurry of quick jabs but Mac is too experienced of a boxer to be caught off guard by such an attack and effortlessly blocks or dodges the attacks. He waits for his opponent to tire before placing a perfectly timed jab to the bounty hunter's chest which knocks him off balance which he then follows in with another attack which sends him sprawling to the floor. The Captain twists back to feet gracefully but is immediately set upon by Mac again whose punches continue to force him back. He ducks under a swipe and strikes out with his leg, catching Mac off guard and winding him which allows him to follow up with another kick to the face which knocks his adversary to the ground. "Are you kidding me. Ref did you see that" Doc Louis protests angrily to the ref but he just shrugs his shoulders as Little Mac gets to his feet. Captain Falcon launches himself forward with a cry of "Falcon Kick" and slams into Mac sending him hurtling back into the ropes and ricocheting off to lie face down on the edge of the rink. Doc Louis continues to shout angrily at the ref but his protests go unanswered as his protégé struggles to his feet. Captain Falcon throws himself forward with Raptor Boost but Mac is prepared for him this time and swerves his body out of the way just in time and counter attacks with a powerful jab which knocks his opponent away. He presses his advantage with several punches but Captain Falcon leaps over his head and his leg snakes out, cracking him on the top of his head. He lands gracefully and swings his foot around in a roundhouse kick, smacking Mac as he lunges forward in anger and putting him on his backside. He gets to his feet and backs up to the the edge of the rink which gives him enough room to launch perform a Jolt Haymaker. As he throws himself forward Captain Falcon rushes to meet him, jumping with his knee outstretched and the two connect in the centre of the arena. A viciously painful sound accompanies the clash and both of the fighters are sent flying away with a cry of approval from the bloodthirsty crowd. Captain Falcon lands flat on his front and rubs his face, feeling several of his teeth have loosened. Little Mac has not fared must better and while he manages to land on his feet, the electrical shock from the knee shot has shocked him enough to make movement painful. The Crowd falls silent for a moment as the arena is a bathed in a multicoloured glow, followed by frantic shouting as they try to give encouragement to their preferred fighter. The two of them get to their feet gingerly and head towards the glowing sphere which is circling the WVBA Logo in the centre of the rink. Little Mac quickly falters though as the electricity courses through his body. Only by sheer force of will does he manage to continue by which time Captain Falcon has already closed the distance rapidly. Little Mac musters up all the energy he can and charges up a straight lunge and releases, lunging forward to completly shatter the Smash Ball and land a solid punch on Captain Falcon which staggers him. He wastes no time in activating the final smash and all his weakness and pain is replaced with vitality and raw power as he transforms into Giga Mac. The crowd roars in appreciation and he turns his gaze to his much smaller opponent who takes a step back in surprise. With a primal growl he charges his fists swinging wildly and Captain Falcon ducks and twirls to avoid the powerful attacks. He leaps over the head of Giga Mac and lets out a cry of "Falcon Kick" which propels him downwards in a flaming kick but it does appears to have effect, he doesn't even flinch. All it achieves is leaving him vulnerable to attack and the punches that hits him sends his rocketing into the ropes on the other side of the rink and bouncing right back, only to be hit with another walloping blow which knocks him high into the air. His opponent licks his lips in anticipation and swings his arm around in a circle, ready to finish the fight for good. He feels a change and when he looks down he sees that he is shrinking rapidly and lets out an anguished cry before turning back into his normal form. His weakness and pain returns and as he looks up he sees Captain Falcon dropping from the sky, his feet curled up into his body. Just as he reaches the ground he slams down with his heels and squashes him into the ground. He pushes away and lands on his feet, lifting up his opponent by the collar to look him in the eyes. Little Mac tries to punch him but he doesn't have the energy and the attempt just grazes his face. "You call that a punch" Captain Falcon says quietly and places his adversary back on his feet, taking a step back ready to unleash his finishing move. The Crowd falls silent once more, they've heard of this move, it's legendary for it's power, it's flashy execution, it's the very thing that has propelled this man to fame. He draws his arm back, flames gathering around his fist. The Crowd leans forwards in anticipation and Doc Louis can't even look as the famous cry is uttered; "FALCON PAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNCH" The Crowd goes wild with appreciation as the referee begins to countdown but it's only for procedural reasons as Little Mac is sprawled out and unmoving on the floor. At the count of ten he reaches over and lifts Captain Falcon's arm into the air as the Mute City Theme blasts out once more. Doc Louis calls over the medics who place Mac onto a stretcher and carry him away to the treatment room. Captain Falcon basks in the appreciative screams of the crowd and he doesn't notice the glare the overweight trainer gives him as his grin grows wider and wide. 'Winner: Captain Falcon ' Expert's Opinion Little Mac was a fantastic boxer but this limited him to using his fists in battle and made his fighting style much more predictable and easy to counter. Captain Falcon makes use of his feet, knees, fists, hell any body part he can in his fighting style and this caught Little Mac off guard as he is only used to fighting against other Boxers. Captain Falcon also had the more powerful moveset and his great agility both in the air and on the ground allowed him to avoid Little Mace's attacks and hit back with a powerful attack from any direction. Category:Blog posts